The Other Me
by Naia101
Summary: What happened in the labs of Hopes Peak Academy? What did they do to the Boy from the Reserve Course? What did they unleash as a result? (T, just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

_It's dark. Dark and cold. My head... Hurts. I cant remember the last time there weren't scalpels in my head. The clicking machines still buzz and whirr in my ear. Every day I remember less and less. Where am I? Who's there? More darkness. I can hear them coming again. The confusion consuming me is numbed by fear. "Please, no more... It... Hurts..." I can't even tell if my futile plea even made it out of my head. I haven't been able to see for ever, but I can sense their syringes and scalpels poised over my head. When they're done, more of me will disappear until there's nothing left. I don't want to disappear. I don't want... Disappear..._

I awake to the sound of steel creaking open, as if it hadn't been moved in centuries. Confused, dazed and disoriented, gloved hands push me to a sitting position. The metal table I've been lying on is cold and uncomfortable. I can hear someone talking to me, but the words are just a blur of unfamiliar sound. There's a throbbing pain in my head and I can't feel the tips of my fingers or toes. Slowly, parts of words begin to form. "Phase" "Experimental" "test" "2" None of it made any sense. Then, a voice like a gunshot fires next to my ear. "Can you stand?" I jolt my head away in surprise and panic, but only increase the pain in my head. Before I know it I'm being pushed from my seat on the metal table, that seems so much more preferable now, and onto the cold floor. I manage about a second before my legs buckle underneath me and I crash down, unable to support my own weight. I cry out at the agony that splits through me, but no one comes to help. In my panic, my mind and senses are in overdrive, the stainless white of everything is blinding me. People in masks tower over me, their hands stained with blood, some still holding scalpels. I try to use what little strength I have left to shrink away, but nothing more can be done when the sedative pricks my arm, and my mind shuts down.

 _They're still at it. More pain, more confusion. I may be sedated, but I can still feel it. Fingers and razor blades rooting around my brain, sticking things in my eyes. Every day I feel more and more like a different person. I'm scared. I'm so scared. What can I do? It still hurts. Screaming doesn't help. Pleading doesn't help. Just let me die. Please. I can feel them pulling apart what's left of me. Every piece of equipment, every gloved hand, it hurts so much. Just let me die._

There have been many improvements over last time. Some of the confusion has numbed and I can understand simple speech now. Apparently, there had been a couple of bumps along the way, but things are now progressing well. I can stand now and do some simple mathematical calculations. Equations, mostly. Everyone is so in awe when I do the smallest things. It can be quite disturbing, sometimes. I mean, it's only math, simple as that. But I do like how things come together. Everything works, or has an "=" at the end, everything balances out. Everything is just ordered in my head and from there, a conclusion or answer can be reached. Every time I solve a problem, I want to know more, understand more, do more. If there are no problems, all of that is not far away. I just have to get a little further.

 _I just want it to stop. What are they even doing to me. I... I can't even remember... my name... But I still know that I shouldn't be here. Being poked and prodded and stabbed. I can feel the end coming now. I'm going to cease to exist? I'm still scared. I... I don't want this. I never asked for this. I just want this to be over._

Things are going very well. I'm getting stronger and stronger every day and soon, My mind will be fully operational. Every day I can solve more and more problems, and not just mathematical ones, I can do a multitude of different things. They've got me doing exercises, and my body just seems to know what to do. The math problems just fit together in my head and writing comes out as a flowing stream of words. This isn't so bad. The people here, they look after me and I continue to learn and develop, just like I want, I need. Not only can I jut solve equations on the blackboard, but in real life, my deduction skills have improved ten fold. I can just see things huge and magnified as big as the grand canyon. The people here have started calling me Izuru. I can't remember my name at all, so I suppose that must be it. Some of the people have started speaking to me, talking to me normally, but they never tell me their names. They're nice people, I think.

I can understand a lot now. There are very few things I don't understand. I know that the people around me are doctors and the place I'm in is a research facility. No one told me, it was painfully obvious. The exercises they make me do are... Rudimentary, at best. A pre-schooler could solve them. Lately, I've been getting very bored. When the doctors are testing me, I just phase out. All I am constantly getting is, "Izuru, focus" or "Izuru, how can you get more intelligent if you don't pay attention?" but, honestly I couldn't care less. They can't teach me something I already know. Boring, boring, boring. But recently, there's been a girl who can get in. She doesn't look it, but she must be quite intelligent, to be able to enter the facility and all. She seems nice. She has a tendency to space out in the middle of a conversation, but that can be forgiven. I don't tell anyone about her because, based on my deductions, the researchers will punish her if they find out about her. I may be bored, but I would never, ever, hurt anyone.

 _How much time has passed? I thought I was already gone. For good. I can tell I'm not in any physical pain any more, but it feels like I have to fight, just to keep myself. I still can't remember my name. It's like there are two people living in this body, and I'm the one getting crushed._

A vaguely familiar throbbing pain has started in my head. I don't know what it is, and that is what scares me. That doesn't happen very often. My whole body is quivering. What the hell is going on? I cry out. Doctors come running. By this time, the quivering has increased to violent shaking and my head feels like a supernova is exploding inside it. No, it's more like something is trying to escape from my head. The doctors push me down on the metal table, I feel a needle in my arm, and I sink into a drug-induced sleep.

 _Where am I? I look all around, but there is only darkness. I'm sitting down and realise someone is sitting back-to-back with me. I turn to see who it is, but I don't recognise them. But if this is in my head, this must be him. The other entity inhabiting my brain._ "So, this is it." _He says calmly. "I suppose so." I reply quietly. I pull my head back and stare at the abyss above me. "You know, I don't want to disappear." I whisper._ "Well, it's not like either of us have much of a choice anymore." _I sigh. "Who are you, anyway?" Not expecting an answer, it surprises me when he replies._ "Everyone keeps calling me Izuru Kamukura, but who knows if that's true." _He turns and looks at me._ "Well, **you** might. So who are you?" _I think about it for a moment. My destroyed mind, coupled with my forcefully suppressed memories cant give an answer. "That's the problem really. I don't remember either." Izuru was right. This really is it._

I didn't know where I was, but I knew this person, this strange person, was the one that had been lingering in the back of my mind. I'm almost upset that I'll be loosing him, but I have to. There's no choice. I can now feel the doctors operating on me, even in this state. I know, this is the last I'll see of him. There's an almighty crack and the void begins to disintegrate around us. The man, the boy behind me begins to flicker like a candle on the verge of extinguishing. With this crack comes the sudden epiphany. "Your name!" I cry out. His form now shapeless, looking more like a wisp than a person. "It's, it's..." But I'm too late, the boy that shared this body with me, is gone. Now, I just feel cold and hollow, and like there's too much empty space. "Hajime... Hajime Hinata..." That was it. His name. I wonder if it could have helped, or at least comforted him in his final moments. I suppose, I'll be forgetting his name too soon. The pain still throbs in the back of my head, and I drift into unconsciousness. When I finally awake, _she's_ there. The girl who can sneak in. For the first time, I really acknowledge her, what she looks like. Her giant, blonde, but slightly pink, pigtails stick out of her head. But what really attracts my attention are the hair clips. On one side, a white bear, on the other, a black one. She smiles sweetly at me and says, "How about you and I get to know each other a little better?"


	2. 15 bodies

The last couple of weeks have gone by in a blur of supposed was just dull. Dull. Boring. Tedious. Uninteresting. Prosaic. It wasn't that I had already learnt them. It's just that I had already figured out in my mind. It just made logical sense. The only interesting thing that happened was my frequent visits from the girl who could get in. That was the only thing appropriate to dub here, as she never revealed her real name. She was the only person who would tell me anything about present affairs in the outside world. None of the scientists ever spoke about it and, of course, I was never let out. But, from what I gathered, there was always some war or another going on, or some epidemic somewhere. To be quite honest, the outside world didn't seem all it was cranked up to be.

Recently, the world seemed to be in a bit of a messed up state of affairs. Wars going on this way and that, and the girl seemed to show no signs of lying. She seemed almost seemed on the verge of tears when she described it. After that, I heard the scientists coming back and she began to back away. "One more thing," She smiled sweetly at me, "Does the word, Hinata, mean anything to you? Per chance?" She promptly left. But I was still staring after her. I had no idea what she was talking about. For one thing, that was a first and I had never experienced that feeling before, and it threw me a bit, but the name. I didn't know how I knew it was a name. I had never heard it before. I think. Thinking about it gave me a headache. Anyway, the researchers said that I could leave the lab, for the first time. I was required to observe a school council meeting to experience first hand political proceedings. After all, the school council was the only thing close to a governing body we had here.

Later that week, the day finally arrived. I was watching behind one way glass. I must admit, it was nice to be on the other end of the viewing board for once. But I couldn't really focus on the proceedings. All I could think about was what the girl had said. Hinata. Why was that word so important? It was like my head had been slowly splitting open every time I thought about it, so, the logical thing would be to not think about it. But for some reason I couldn't shake it. By the time the meeting started, every external sound felt like another hammer on the edge that was lodged in my skull. The pain was agonising. The only think I really processed the entire time was a class representative, I think. He was wearing a white uniform and a red armband, even though uniform was not obligatory. He was loud, and never really brought anything to the table, but somehow was just repeating the same opini-

 _Hinata._

Not again. I gripped my head in my hands, but the voice ensued. It was like there was another person in my mind, trying to seize control. I'm not you. You're not me. I'm me. Right?  
I  
Am  
Me.  
Nobody else is.  
My vision was blurring, the pain was unimaginable, there was no rational thought. I somehow had blood on my hands. My blood? Or His? No. Mine. I'm me. This body is mine. Right? The glass was shattered. Guards were everywhere. I stumbled back, falling into the council room. People. Everywhere. Where was I? Where was He? In my head. I'm not you. People running towards me. Both students teachers and guards. How do I prove that I'm me? The voice would do anything to be free. Would it, would it? Would it... Kill? _**I**_ would. _**I**_ will. _**I**_ can. I turned to the students surrounding me. Find a weapon. A pen. That would do. The human body is so fragile. I'm not you. I'm not you. I grabbed the pen. Turned to the nearest person. I shoved the point into his esophagus. It went in one end, and right out the other. Screams surrounded me. Blood pooled from the wound. The voice would never do this. I am me. I began to laugh. It wasn't enough though. I grabbed the pen and pulled it out. Based on the biology, I could penetrate through to the heart without much resistance if I struck the right place. I finished him off quickly and turned to the rest of the room. The guards had their guns out, but they wouldn't shoot. Not their precious science experiment, their "Ultimate Hope", their lab rat. Still laughing, I delivered another strike. And another. And another. Blood ran like rain, covering everything. Still, they did noting but get in the way. I am me. This voice would never kill anyone. 15 bodies carpeted the floor when they finally restrained me. When they dragged me away, and up until I was sedated, I was laughing. I am me. Me, and no one else.

Back in the lab. I'd finally come too. The girl was somehow back. Still smiling. Confusion buzzed in my head. The pain was gone. The voice was gone. They didn't care about me. No one did. They only cared about their project being a success. "I can get you out." I turned to the girl. "What?" My voice was hoarse. "But we have to go **now**." I blinked in surprise. It was better than here. I knew the world was broken anyway. From what I gathered, it had began at Hopes Peak Academy. There was nothing they could do anymore. They would pay for what I had been through. I am me. And I was going to relish this world that they created. I was going outside, and neither Hell nor high water could stop me when I got there.


	3. Out, and free

**A/n: For those who love Gundham (like I do) I am very sorry if I got his personality wrong... It was reeeaaally hard to think about how he would be as an Ultimate Despair... In the end, I just kind of settled on the same, but different people and different sorts of reactions. Enjoy!**

I was kind of out of it as The Girl pulled me through doorway, after corridor, after laboratory. Sirens started going off at some point, but I hardly noticed. Finally, we reached a doorway. This was one that The Girl couldn't open. It was big, and metallic, and there was a panel next to it. She tipped her head towards the panel and gave an encouraging nod. There were only the numbers 0 - 9 on the panel. It was easy. My hands were a blur as they seemed to move on their own. Within minutes, we were through, and out. Out into the world I had heard so much about. Out, and free.

"We just passed through a passage that the lab-coats had built in case of an emergency. But still, we better leeeeaaaave if you don't wanna get caught again!" The Girl seemed much too happy for the situation, and her tone completely changed midway through the sentence. Well. I _did_ owe her. She'd gotten me out, after all. The town that encircled Hopes Peak Academy was easy enough to disappear into. Each road had some kind of alleyway, or footpath leading somewhere else. But, we still had to get out. We turned a corner, into another alley and there was someone there.

"Finally. It seems that my 4 dark devas of destruction were, again, correct. Maga-Z saw you coming and alerted me of your presence." I looked to see the source of the voice, and was greeted by a shadowy figure. "Thanks for waiting for us! You know somewhere safe, right?" He nodded. As we approached the figure, I could see some of what he looked like. Half of his face, and his neck, was covered by a purple scarf, one of his hands was bandaged and his hair was striped with alternating shades of black and grey. He regarded my with eyes that seemed like they could see right into my soul. Although, this was helped by the fact that his eyes were different colours. One grey, one red. On closer inspection, I saw his scarf move, slightly. Shaking my head, I saw it move again. When a tiny hamster head popped out for a brief moment before disappearing again. Blinking in surprise, The Girl started pulling my arm, and we were on the run again.

After a couple more turns through the alleys, we arrived at a derelict house. It seemed as though it had not been inhabited in years, and would collapse at any moment. As we drew closer, I swear I heard the roof creak in the wind. The Girl pushed on the door, leaving a handprint in the dust, and it creaked open, putting up no resistance whatsoever. The inside was dark, but some sunlight shone through the cracks in the boards that blocked the windows, showing the dust permeating the air. Behind me, I heard the man with the hamsters sneeze, and I think I felt the entire house shake. In front of me, I saw The Girl strike a match and lit several candles. In the dim light, I could see the ancient furniture scattered around the room and gossamer spiderwebs hung from the ceiling. "Well, this is where you've been holding up, huh? It's a bit... Old? Don't you think?" She turned to look at the man. "No, I've been out helping Miss Nevermind. She got into trouble with the rioting going on in Shima." The Girl raised a knowing eyebrow and... Did he blush? "Anywho, this, here, is Izuru, he's the one who I was talking about when I asked you to come." He looked at me, and I think his hamsters did too. It was rather unnerving, actually. "Well, then," He smiled, confidently, "My name is Gundham Tanaka!" The Girl grinned, but then grew serious. The change was so fast, it was a bit disturbing. "Izuru, You'll be going with Gundham from here, I have some... Business in Towa City." I glanced back at the man who now had a name. He didn't seem that threatening, except his appearance, but if worst came to worst, I didn't think I'd have a problem. I turned around to say something to The Girl, but she had vanished. "She does that a lot, you know." Gundham said, "But now, we are going back to Ikaho. There are some others waiting there for us." He began to make his way out of the shack and said, seemingly to himself, "It seems we are throwing ourselves back into the pits of hell!" With a laugh, he started walking away. Seeing no other option, I began to trail after him. After all, this was getting very interesting!


	4. The riots

We were somewhere in Takasaki. An empty apartment block, specifically. Fires were raging outside, as people screamed in both pain and defiance. Defiance for what, I'm not sure. Some were just screaming for the sake of screaming and a musical piece of insane laughter had been bouncing around the street outside. It had been Gundham's idea to come here. By some miracle, one of the trains was still running. We had planned to use it, but then depart near Ikaho and walk the rest of the distance. Unfortunately, we had been brought to a grinding halt here. The riots had brought the city crashing down into a pit of ash and death. It wouldn't be long before our building was caught alight, but the army of rioters outside were barring any form of safe passage. So, there I was, Trying to think of a way out with both of us relatively intact while Gundham tended to his hamsters. In the end, I concluded that the best curse of action was to leave the building. After all, people could be fended off, killed, even, but fire was unstoppable once on top of you.

The air was thick with ash and smoke, and the heat from the flames licked at our feet. I pushed what remained of the door open and we stepped out into hell. People were everywhere, shouting and screaming, while the thin line of officers in riot gear attempted to push them back with their shields. People lay on the floor dead and dying, unable to be told apart from each other. Everyone just a mangled corpse, alone, without motive or fight. I grinned at the futility of it all. Shoving people out of the way, we made our way to the front of the line of rioters. Men were yelling, thrashing out at the shields, some sending cracks racing down them. This defence wouldn't last long. " ** _What the hell is WRONG with you people!_** " I heard a shout, somehow distinguishable from the rest of the chaos. " _ **This is for your own good!**_ " My breath caught in my throat. I had heard those very words before. Along with scalpels in my head and needles in my eyes. Voices in my head and blood drenching the floor. There was a moment when I thought I had gone deaf. I felt as if I were outside reality. Sound was distant and muffled. My vision was spattered red. Still. I would not digress to screaming and shouting like the crowd. Murder is a crime. Killing is an art. An explosion blasted through the air, shredding reality. I whipped around, and saw the glint of the barrel of a gun.

The man had pure insanity swimming in his eyes. His face contorted into a grin so wide, so overly-gleeful, he appeared to be grimacing. Everything froze. He was rambling nonsense under his breath. " _My friend. My friend. Dead. Dead, dead, dead. Blood on the floor, blood in the sky! The rain is red!_ " He turned and screamed at me " _ **THE RAIN IS RED!**_ " Frozen, I couldn't move. I couldn't think. My head was spinning. _It's for your own good_. The cold operating table beneath me. The colder steel of the knives that cut me apart. Piece. By. Piece. I lept forward and grabbed the gun. _It's for your own good_. No longer aware of what I was doing, I turned the barrel to face him. _It's for your own good_. The pressure of the trigger pushed against my finger. An eruption of blood as the bullet found flesh. Close as I was standing, I could hear the skull crack as it splintered apart. The gun followed the man, but stopping short of the floor, still clenched in my hand. The same, however, could not be said of him. His body fell to the ground, joining the rest of the mangled bodies. Futility ran as thick as the blood that coated the floor.

I found Gundham in the crowd. A body lay next to where he was standing, small scratches and bites along the body, and a large dent in it's head. One of the hamsters lay cradled in his hand, seemingly injured. He saw me and began making his way over. Behind me, the rioters finally broke through the frail wall of shields and moved through it like an ocean through a shattered barricade. So many people, like a wave. Soon, the only people left in the street were me, Gundham and some stragglers, still smashing and starting more fires. I gestured for him to follow me and we made our way to the had-been wall. Leaning over, I examined one of the dead officers and saw the badge on his uniform. Future Foundation. Is that who these people were? Some future these people had. Lying dead in the road. Rooting inside his pockets, I found a piece of paper. I opened it and was greeted by a picture of... Me. My hair hanging in greasy locks, my eyes a blazing red. It had obviously been taken back in the laboratory, doubt and confusion could be seen clearly in my eyes. Below the picture, were the words; " _Top priority capture. Extreme caution is advised when approaching the subject. Wanted alive only, however, if necessary, injuries are acceptable_."

So, this Future Foundation was after me. I turned and handed the paper to Gundham. his brow furrowed, momentarily, but he quickly wiped it off his face and replaced it with a smirk. "Well, we have been challenged. We shall have to rise to it and destroy it!" He laughed confidently. I stared at the blood-soaked floor. We couldn't just waltz into Ikaho now. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated. Somehow, we would have to move without getting caught and without giving any hints as to where we were going. However, there were people waiting for us, according to Gundham, so we couldn't change course. I began to walk away, Gundham still holding his injured hamster. If we headed towards Tomioka, it would take us further from our destination, and take up an extra couple of days of walking, there would be no trains now, but, we could then hopefully find some proper refuge, and we could approach Ikaho from a different angle. Not to mention, it would be completely random. Thought at first to be quite illogical, so we would not be expected there. Hopefully, they only had orders to catch first hand, and had not included the public in their hunt. Yet. We had limited time before they did, so we had to move quickly. Turning a corner, I headed west. To Tomioka.


	5. The Attic

Gundham was waiting for one of is hamsters to return. Personally, I thought it was ridiculous, but there was nothing else to do. We were just outside the city of Tomioka, and the entire exterior had been sectioned off. This meant that either the riots were especially bad on the inside, which would be a big problem, or the riots hadn't reached here, and they were trying to protect one of the last areas not infected with despair. The latter seemed increasingly more likely, because the guards were inside the barricade and seemed to be facing outwards. All they had to do was get in. There can't have been that many people inside, because there was no noise or lights, except from the quiet conversations between the guards and the dim lights on the barricade. It wouldn't be that hard to find a weak point. Though I hated to be ill prepared, I couldn't really devise a plan, since I had no idea what it was like inside. My anxiety was increased by the fact that these guards were most likely from Future Foundation, who were keeping an eagle eye out for me. We couldn't trust anyone.  
"Ah! It seems that Cham-P has returned! Now, reveal the secrets you have gathered!"  
Gundham seemed happy to see him hamster again. To be perfectly honest, I was surprised that they returned every time he sent them out. He must have trained them extremely well.  
"He has told me that a break lies in the barrier along the east side of Tomioka. Not too far away." Scepticism filled every inch of me, but in the end, I conceded. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. That had been heard a lot in the laboratory.

We waited for nightfall, for obvious reasons. The wall was about 2.5 metres tall, but the fact that it was comprised of loosely connected wooden planks and scraps of recycled steel. Easy enough to climb. I must admit, I was rather surprised to see the 'hamsters' report to be correct. Throwing a glance at Gundham, I began to make my way towards it. All of the guards seemed to be keeping the main roads under strict surveillance, but not the areas in between. Idiots. If you want to sneak into a place, you don't take the front door, and since the city was so big, a frontal assault seemed unlikely. I sighed at the stupidity. This Future Foundation couldn't be that good, not if they couldn't figure that out. A knot in my stomach I hadn't noticed until now, seemed to unravel very slightly. We approached the wall. Glancing around, I confirmed the nearest searchlights to be a good twenty metres away either side of us. The guards themselves were most likely even further. Finding a steady foothold, I tested my weight on the barricade. It creaked slightly, but held, so I hoisted myself up and landed softly on the other side. Gundham quickly followed suit. Next manner of things, find a place of refuge. The people would most likely be living near the centre of the city, for a sense of security, but the guards would probably be living near the outskirts. That left a small strip of uninhabited options in the middle of the two. Having decided that, I began to walk down the road.

It didn't take long to find a place. With no lights anywhere, it was literally, a stab in the dark. There was a risk in any building we chose, but we took the precaution of examining the place as much as possible from the outside. The door wasn't locked, and put up no resistance which was a good sign. As soon as we entered, we found the reason for the desertion. The room, was a gore site.

The thing that most stuck with me was the smell. The smell of rotting organs and stagnating blood. The walls were slick with it. Lumps of flesh littered the floor, and they stank too. It took a moment for me to catch my breath. I clamped my eyes shut and inhaled through my mouth, shutting out the smell. It didn't take long for my heartbeat to slow. Exhaling, calmly, I opened my eyes. The blood was just blood. The smell was just unpleasant. There was nothing to panic about. It didn't affect my physical health in any way. It wasn't my blood. I walked towards the archway linking the front room to the hallway, but was greeted by more of the same. Behind me, I more heard Gundhams reaction rather than saw it.  
"Dear God! Wha... What a mess!" It was rather ammusing. Peering into the downstairs bedroom, I saw that it was a mess, but the gore was minimal.  
"Here, Gundham, this room seems much cleaner.!" I said to him. The bed was missing, but the floor was strewn with soft materials. We set up a makeshift bed each and settled down for the night. Gundham stayed up to tend to his hamsters, but I tried to sleep straight away. There wasn't really any need to keep watch, if they found us, we were as good as dead anyway. It didn't take long for me to drift off. My eyes slid shut, and I fell into oblivion.

I didn't sleep long. It was dark outside, probably early morning. The smell had eased off, either that or, most likely, I had become accustomed to it, but you could still see some of the stains through the door to the hallway. Since we hadn't thoroughly searched the house, yet, I decided to let Gundham sleep and have a look around. The upstairs wasn't very interesting. It was like the downstairs bedroom, not as gory as the front room and hallway, but very roughed up. Furniture and other things covering the floor. In some places, large scratches and grazes marked the walls, floor and even ceiling, occasionally. There had obviously been a struggle here, and plenty of casualties. If it was Future Foundation, then there wasn't much risk of them coming back, however, if it was the family that lived here, some of them may have survived and could return. I had to find out more about what happened here to determine if it was safe to stay, and this time of the day seemed the perfect time to sneak back into a previous home, or hideout. I had to work quickly. While walking back down the upstairs hall, I noticed a trapdoor which obviously opened into some kind of attic area. It was white, like the rest of the ceiling, but there were bloody handprints marking it. Not only that, but it wasn't quite aligned with the rest of the ceiling. Someone had been in a rush to get up there, and had been injured pretty badly as well. I made my way downstairs. In the small strip of a kitchen, there were still some knives in the block. I pulled out a large vegetable cutting knife. Back under the trapdoor, I stole myself, preparing for the worst. I shoved the door up, lightning fast, and began to climb up, but as soon as the door had left my had, a long sword was pushed against my throat.  
"Who, the hell, are _you_?"


End file.
